Fateful Meetings
by Maia-056
Summary: Furihata Kouki x Akashi Seijuurou / Kiyoshi Teppei / Kuroko Tetsuya / OC[s]. Mainly Furihata Kouki x Akashi Seijuurou. Slight AU.
1. After the Match

The match of Seirin VS Rakuzan did not go like I had written it. Furihata didn't break down or was even able to block Akashi. Besides, Furihata didn't have much time to appear anyways. At least that is what I assume so far, since the match hasn't finished yet.  
Oh, and one more thing, I didn't read the Manga, so I'm sorry if the information I have written is incorrect. This is just what I have heard.

**Warning:** BL / Yaoi / BoyxBoy, OOCness, Furihata's Point of View, Weird Order, Awkward Writing, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, the whole thing wouldn't even be about basketball since I'm not smart enough to think of an awesome Anime being like that. And I doubt I would be writing _Fan_ Fiction.

* * *

"Hah...hah..." I was panting as I stood in the middle of the court. Everything seemed to go still for a moment, just before all shoes started to squeak, all the while, the smell of sweat and determination floating in the air.

I glanced over to my right, an immediate shiver crawling up my spine. Heterochromatic eyes stared at me intently, which caught me a bit off guard. Well, I shouldn't say I was surprised. I mean, I was up against the owner of those creepy eyes.

I have only met him once, excluding this time, but that one meeting actually meant nothing to me. It was too haunting to not forget though. His intimidating gaze, his bright, fiery red hair, his one and absolute saying.

_"Since I always win, I'm always right."_

I blink, going back into reality, realizing that everyone on the bench was screaming out my name, and that, that certain red-head was out of sight. I reacted quickly, taking a few steps back to turn around and run towards the hoop.

I grit my teeth, determined, yet scared to do this action that came to mind. I jumped just as I was in front of the hoop, but alas, my jumps aren't as high as Kagami's or as quick as Kiyoshi's, so as soon as the buzzer sounded out, I landed on my feet, panting heavily.

Failure screamed my name. I tried, at least, right? That's all that matters. Yet, why do I feel this feeling of disappointment and sadness? My breath quickened, at the same time, my eyes started to water unconsciously.

I straightened my posture and brought my hands to my hazel eyes. I was too slow to block the ball from him. From that haunting person.

From_ Akashi Seijuurou._

I started to cry, falling onto my knees, as I let out gasps and whimpers. People were staring, I know, but I couldn't help it. It was only my second game, and I had failed.

My head was lifted up, making my eyes meet with light blue ones. "K-Kuroko..." I muttered, still gasping for air. The said boy stared at me worriedly, and without a word, helped me up by putting one of my arms over his shoulders. We both walked, well, I limped, to the center of the court.

It seems that playing against _him_ made my feet hurt badly.

As both teams lined up, we all shouted simultaneously, "Thanks for the game!" before bowing respectfully.

After that, Kuroko Tetsuya helped me back to the bench.

Once I sat down, I felt a large, warm hand ruffle my hair, so I looked up to see Kagami Taiga grinning at me. Even though he grinned, I could still see the cracks of disappointment, making me sob even more.

* * *

"It's fine. Furi. You were up against Akashi Seijuurou, for Pete's sake."

My friend, Kawahara Kouichi, said, attempting to cheer me up. But it was no use. The other boy grinned, patting my back. "Yeah, it's okay, my legs would have given up on me before I even took a step onto the court!" Fukuda Hiroshi laughed, smiling at me.

I forced a weak smile, bowing my head. "I guess..." I muttered, thinking back to that frightening experience.

"Don't worry, Furihata-kun. I promise you nothing will go wrong after this. We will become the best basketball team in Japan."

My smile grew wider, hearing that familiar promise. "Yeah." I whispered, looking over to Kuroko with the best smile I could muster up. The blue-haired boy smiled back, obtaining a rough pat on the back from Kagami. Kuroko stumbled forward a bit, but once he was on his feet again, he glared at the red-head.

"Let's go to MajiBa, okay? To cheer you up!" Kagami shouted, raising his fist into the air, followed by the other first-years except for Kuroko and myself. We were all heading home, but I guess now we're going to Maji Burger.

When we got there, the first-years sat down in a secluded corner. Kagami had walked over to the counter to order while the rest of us all sat there silently. I stayed in the corner, deciding to stare outside the window.

After a few seconds, sad sigh escaped my lips, gaining the attention of the three who sat _across_ from me. I blinked, leaning back into the leather seats. _Seems like I'm alone in Maji Burger too..._

"Why are you sighing?" Kawahara asked. He got a shrug out of me. That answer didn't seem to satisfy him. "You okay? Is it about that match against Rakuzan?"

I shook my head lightly. Around then, Kagami came back placing the tray of burgers down. I couldn't help but gape at the amount of burgers that were stacked up like a mountain. I was going to say something, but Kuroko beat me to it.

"Are you sure you can eat all of that, Kagami-kun?" The dark red-head just tilted his head to the side a bit, raising a brow at the question.

"What do you mean? Of course I am!" He shouted, taking the seat next to me. I sighed again, burying my face into my hand.

_That's so typical of him..._ I leaned back and started to stare outside again. I tuned out the talking around me, focusing only on the passing cars and the walking people. It was getting darker, and everything was slowing down...

The fatigue had probably followed me from the match, I guess, because I started to close my eyes as my head fell against the window. The last thing I heard was, "Furi, are you tir..."

* * *

"Furi, are you tired?" Fukuda asked, seeing the boy drift off to sleep.

Kuroko sighed. "He would naturally be tired. Let him sleep." He whispered, taking a sip from his milkshake. Kawahara let out a 'hm...' while biting into his burger.

"I guess you're right." He said after chewing and swallowing. Fukuda laughed, patting his friend's shoulder lightly. Kagami glanced over at sleeping Furihata curiously. _He was easily tired out, huh?_

"But..."

All eyes turned to Kuroko, while the emotionless male placed the milkshake onto the table with a small thud. "Who's going to bring him home?"

Silence came after that, and everything became quite awkward, just as Kagami started to wonder. Where was he going to stay? No one knew where he lived. Furihata wasn't that kind of person to be social, considering his constant stuttering and nervousness around other people besides, of course, Seirin's Basketball Team.

"Ah, well, we'll worry about that later. Let's just eat!" Kagami yelled, gaining some perplexed stares from the strangers around him. Kawahara and Fukuda shook their heads in disapproval, muttering the same thing simultaneously.

"Kagami...all you care about is food and basketball..."

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou walked out of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, with Mibuchi Reo and Hayama Kotarou following close behind. "Well, that match could have gone better..." Mibuchi muttered as he forced a smile for Akashi.

Akashi didn't even care or pay attention. He was focused on how it was surprisingly harder than his other matches. Seirin was a beginner team too.

_Tsk... How annoying..._ Akashi thought, glaring at the concrete that looked just about to break, under his menacing stare.

"Sei-chan, don't worry about that. We at least beat them, right?" Mibuchi said, putting a hand on Akashi's shoulder. Akashi moved away, pushing Mibuchi's hand off.

"Oo, Reo-nee's hand got pushed off!" Hayama started laughing, pointing at Mibuchi mockingly. In response, Mibuchi looked back and started glaring at the very, annoying male.

Hayama gulped, shutting his mouth immediately. _At least he isn't as scary as Akashi..._

Akashi sighed, turning around to face the two just as they stopped at the corner of an avenue, which made Mibuchi and Hayama stop too. "I'm not going to be going back to Kyoto yet. I'm...visiting someone." He says, blankly staring at the two Uncrowned Kings.

Mibuchi nodded warily at his answer, while Hayama smiled a knowing smile, as if to say, "Okay then, Akashi!" Akashi nodded back at the two, turning around to walk away from them.

After one last glance at Akashi's back, both Mibuchi and Hayama started walking to the train station once again.

_I'm coming to visit you, Tetsuya._

* * *

Akashi was getting annoyed. It took longer than expected to get to Kuroko's apartment, and once he got there, no one was home. Even if he started to bang the door loudly. He just got an annoyed shout from a neighbor come his way, at which he started to glare at the door, emanating a dark aura.

Now, he was walking out of the apartment complex, going back to the train station. It was getting dark, so it might be closed by now. _How irritating._ He thought, gritting his teeth, feeling more anger by the second.

He walked passed a bright and lively place, spotting some familiar blue hair. Akashi stopped in his tracks glancing over to look through the window of a place called... 'Maji Burger'. He froze, seeing a small smile on a certain Kuroko's face.

Then there were also other people that seemed a bit familiar. Even that...Kagami character was annoyingly, easily recognized. A sigh escaped his lips until his eyes landed on another person. That person's eyes were closed, his lips were slightly parted and his chest was rising and falling with every breath.

It was the uninteresting and plain point guard. _What a weakling_. Akashi didn't even look back to that fellow. He walked into the store, creating an uneasy atmosphere. Someone so high-class in a fast food restaurant. It seemed _unfitting._

Akashi walked closer to Kuroko's table, eyeing the boy as he came closer. Some people looked over with fright or curiosity, not that Akashi really cared.

Kuroko looked up with an emotional gaze, but Akashi could see that his expression faltered for just a second. "Akashi-kun." He spoke.

"Tetsuya..." The said boy blinked. Akashi sighed, rubbing his temples. "So annoying..." He whispered to himself, as he glared at Kagami, Fukuda, and Kawahara. Looking at Furihata was useless. That guy was asleep anyways.

The other three freshmen flinched, cowering back just the slightest. Akashi forced the kindest smile he could, but all he could do was scare them more. That was even better. "Could you three please leave?" He asked, voice filled with 'kindness'.

Fukuda and Kawahara nodded vigorously, rushing out of there quickly. Kagami hesitated, but another encounter with Akashi's gaze made him hurry and leave, forgetting that Furihata was there.

Akashi sat across from Kuroko, so that meant he sat next to Furihata. Kuroko was curious, which lead him to ask, "What about Furihata-kun?" He slowly pointed at said boy. Akashi shrugged. "He's sleeping. I wouldn't want to disturb someone's slumber." He said as if he was naturally polite.

Truthfully, he knew, and so did Kuroko, that he would just kick any other person awake. He just thought that since Furihata went up against Rakuzan, when his level wasn't as high as Kagami's or Kuroko's, he should rest up. Though, being polite was hard for him right about now. He wanted to hit the brunette's side and yell at him to get out.

Kuroko tentatively nodded, leaning back into the cushioned chair. "What do you need Akashi-kun?"

A smirk appeared on Akashi's face as he opened his mouth. "Well, Tetsuya." He started.

* * *

Darkness surrounded me, as I drifted further down into the water, head-first. It wasn't as painful as I has anticipated it would be. You know, drowning and all.

I could breathe too. Though I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't see and I couldn't move. All that was actually happening was drowning and breathing. This is a strange dream.

"..like for you to..." Hm...? I hear voices...

"...Why..." I can't hear them clearly. What are they saying? No, who is it that's talking?

"...underst...Kur...o..." Eh? Kur...o? Is that voice talking about Kuroko?

"I'm sorry...Akashi...ku..." Hah!? Akashi!?

Suddenly, everything became clearer and the two voices that I heard became easier to understand, yet, I still couldn't open my eyes. All the gravity eventually appeared in an instant, which caused me to _almost_ shudder. Luckily, I used all my strength not to.

"Why not? You can, right?"

"Well, of course I can, but I refuse. I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I cannot accept your offer."

"Well that's too bad, Tetsuya. You have become tainted and now you are just a disobedient dog, like Daiki."

"I'm sor-"

"No apologies necessary. I don't need your pity."

Then a little shuffling came to my ears and some weight from where I sat had been lifted. There was a pause, until Akashi spoke again.

"I know you're awake."

At that, I really shuddered, backing away into the seat I sat on. My eyelids fluttered opened, automatically locking with heterochromatic orbs that gleamed with anger. A whimper came from my lips as I tried to back away further, but I was as far as possible from him.

"Akashi-kun, please don't scare my friend."

Akashi turned to look at Kuroko, glaring even harsher. "How protective of you, _Tetsuya_." A shiver crawled up my spine once he said my teammate's name. I moved my head to look at Kuroko, who was staring right back at Akashi with determination flashing in his light blue hues.

After a few more seconds of silence, Akashi turned away and left, ending everything with the sound of a closing of a door. I let out a sigh of relief, covering my face with my hands. I could still feel that cold, hard stare directed towards me.

"Are you okay, Furihata-kun?" I lift my head from my hands to see Kuroko worriedly peering over at me. I mustered out a weak smile and, while trembling, I nodded.

"I-I'm f-fine..." I stuttered, glancing out the window, just in time to see a pair of ruby and golden eyes looking my way. I shrieked, running out of there in fear and embarrassment, ignoring the call of my name that Kuroko had yelled. I rushed out the door, passing Kagami, Fukuda, and Kawahara, looking at my blurry figure passing by.

"Furi!" Probably Fukuda. I gulped, shutting my eyes for a second, feeling the cold air hit my face.

_I wanna die, I wanna die, I wanna die._ I lived my life without a care in the world, until I met Rakuzan High's captian, the very own, Akashi Seijuurou. Now I have every single reason to worry.

He knows I exist now. I wish he didn't. If he didn't, life would probably be much more easier to live through.

I continued to run for my life, passing people, animals, buildings, cars. I didn't give myself a second to make sure that I wasn't going to hit something. I might just smash my head against a pole and pass out. Or pass a driving car, which could lead to death. Maybe that would be less painful than getting stabbed by Akashi's scissors...

No, wait, who am I kidding!? Akashi's scissor death-thing seem much more less painful. It's just... his freaky gaze hurts...

As I ran and ran, I found myself ending up in front of Seirin. I was panting and out-of-breath, standing in front of the gate. Well, more like I was on the ground, clutching my chest. Maji Burger and Seirin High wasn't far from each other. Maybe I was just running in circles and then decided to stop here. Or is it just that I'm bad at running...?

I swallowed, turning to lay on my back. The gates were locked, and it was dark outside. I should have headed home instead. Once I regained my breath, I pushed myself up so that I sat normally, leaning my back against the brick walls of Seirin.

I sighed, bringing my head back to stare at the night sky. A cold wind blew by, which caused me to curl up and hug myself. "Ugh...wish I had a jacket..." I muttered to myself. I stood up, dusting off any unwanted dirt or dust. "I should get back home..."

My head once again moved back so that I looked up at the sky one last time. Just as I was about to turn around and walk away, I felt my shoulders become heavier. Literally.

"Wow, you like to talk to yourself, huh?"

My eyes went to my shoulders, and I saw a familiar jacket. I turned around, in a small daze, setting my hazel eyes upon someone taller than me, looming over with a smile.

"Ah...Kiyoshi-senpai!" I yelled, smiling brightly at him. "Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked, stuttering a little.

Kiyoshi smiled, chuckling. "I was just passing by, and I noticed you. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"W-Well...uhm...I.."

_I can't tell him that I was running away from Akashi Seijuurou...!_ I struggled to fine the right words, so Kiyoshi just laughed it off, patting my shoulder reassuringly. "It's fine, Furihata. You don't have to answer."

I sighed, glad that Kiyoshi was such a kind, but oblivious, person.

"Well, I have to go now, so you can return that jacket the next day, okay?" Kiyoshi grinned at me and ran off before I could protest. I smiled. The jacket smelled like him.

I walked off, heading towards my house. This day has been...quite strange...compared to my other usual days.

Maybe it'll be better tomorrow.

_Hopefully..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so far, no Akashi x Furihata. There's a Kiyoshi x Furihata scene though. I'm sorry, but I just love Furihata, so I would pair him up with almost anyone. Excuse the typos or mistakes.


	2. Bad, Good Karma

I have made Kouki's older brother named Kouta. I know, I kind of lost some ideas on his name. Again, I'm somewhat winging this. Kouta likes his brother a lot. So, technically, Kouta has a brother-complex. Oh, Kouki, he's such a cutie. I would literally pair him up with _anyone_. Though it's mostly Seijuurou I would pair him with.

**Warning:** BL / Yaoi / BoyxBoy, OOCness, Furihata's Point of View, Weird Writing, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

After I got home, my mother scolded me. Of course that was only natural, so I didn't really make a big deal out of it. Only giving her a shrug, and then walking back to my room. I jumped onto the bed, face first as I buried my face into the soft pillow.

There are only three people living in this house. There's me, my mother, and my older brother. Lately, Kouta hasn't been home with us... I don't exactly know why. Work is most likely the problem, if I had to guess.

A sigh emanated from my mouth, just as the door of my bedroom opened. I lifted my head to face whoever stood at the doorway, and saw a person with honey-brown hair, light brown eyes, a muscular build and a heart-warming smile. I turned onto my back, sitting up slowly, while calling his name. "Kouta, what are you doing here?"

"Ahaha, well, I've been working for a long time, and I just wanted to say 'Hi' to my little brother!" He cooed, lunging at me to give me a bone crushing hug. I let out a small noise, feeling his large arms embrace my waist roughly.

"I-It hurts...!" I forced out, smacking Kouta's arm lightly. My brother laughed, hugging me even tighter. "Hurts!" I screamed again. Kouta shook his head, snuggling his face into my chest as if I was a girl. I managed out a quiet groan, struggling to get out of his hug.

"Say _it_!" He shouted, like a child. Even though there was no explanation of what 'it' was, I already knew. He bugged me ever since we grew further apart, to say a just a few words.

"You're twenty years old! I'm seventeen! Do I really...have...to...?" My words started to take longer to say, mainly because all the air was getting sucked out of me. Man, my brother reminds me of an oblivious someone.

I was starting to hyperventilate. I would do anything to get out of his grip right about now, so I opened my mouth, just after he nodded, trying to muster up enough strength to actually plead.

"K-Kouta-onii-san..." I muttered, the few words feeling foreign to my tongue. Suddenly, I felt the grip around me loosen, letting me gasp for air as I collapsed onto the bed again. A wide grin appeared on Kouta's face.

"Aw, Kouki, you're so cute!" He chirped, jumping onto me again, to steal another soft hug. He kept rubbing his head against me, alike to how a dog would, reminding me of a certain blonde from a popular basketball group.

He let go of me once figuring that I wouldn't hug him back like I used to. He frowned; no-more like pouted, and then sighed, ruffling my hair a little bit. "Ha-ha, well, I'll let you sleep, okay?" I nodded. "Good night, little brother."

With a light kiss to my forehead, Kouta left, shutting the door quietly behind him. _Finally...some comfortable relaxation..._

* * *

The next day, I woke up slowly, sitting up on my messy bed. Well, now it was messy._ I must kick a lot..._ My arms went up and I stretched, yawning as I did so. The blanket I was using somehow got pushed off the bed, my pillow was on the nightstand, and the bed sheet was undone except for at one corner.

"Geez..." I groaned, standing up to stretch one last time. "I sleep in a horrible style..." I chuckled, striding over to my drawers. Once there, I pulled out my black and blue uniform and then shut the compartment. I sighed, remembering that Kouta was home. _He's so troublesome..._ Ironically like a little brother.

My feet led me to my door, where I looked back at my bed. I pursed my lips, furrowing my brows. "Eh, I'll fix it later." I said, shrugging my shoulders lazily. I made my way out of my room, going into the bathroom across the hall. When I walked in, I closed the door. I put my uniform on the counter and started to fix my hair as I brushed my teeth.

I still had enough time. About thirty-five more minutes until I have to be at Seirin. No biggie.

Once I was done with that, I pulled on my pants and slid into my shirt. I walked out of there and back into my room to pack everything that was necessary for school. At that moment, I yawned again, rubbing my right eye with my hand. I guess I was still tired...

I shook my head vigorously to push away the remaining sleepiness, and so, after that, I was done. I just needed breakfast, and I could get out of there! By 'there' I mean my house. A smile had brought up the corners of my lips. I'm so glad that Akashi attends Rakuzan in Kyoto. I was definitely frightened yesterday, but just thinking that he wasn't even near me anymore made me relieved.

A breath of satisfaction came from my mouth as I walked down the steps to downstairs. I strolled into the kitchen and greeted everyone like I was always used to. "Good morning mother, Kouta, Akashi...AKASHI!?"

I stopped in my tracks, turning to face the oh-so-familiar heterochromatic eyes. I froze at the spot, not able to move an inch anymore. Even my mother's voice didn't snap me out of this trance.

"Oh, honey, you know who Akashi-san is?"

I couldn't nod, though I would have. _What was he doing here!? In MY house!?_

"He was wandering outside alone, so I welcome him in our home. He looks your age." Kouta said, walking over to me. My brother put an arm around my waist, snapping me out of the trance I was in.

"A-Ah..." I stuttered, flushing. I could still feel that intimidating gaze on me. "Uhm...K-Kouta..." I looked away, blushing with the over-affection in front of Akashi. I coughed, squirming to get out of my brother's embrace.

"What is it? Have a problem?" Kouta asked, smirking deviously.

"I-I have to go!" I screamed, running out of the house whilst escaping from Kouta and Akashi. I skipped breakfast too.

* * *

I found myself standing in front of Seirin, panting. Oh, this situation gives me deja vu.

"Furihata-kun, are you okay?" I turned around to face Kuroko. I was still panting a little. I merely nodded, straightening my posture.

"Hah...I'm fine..." I said, smiling. Kuroko smiled back, patting my shoulder lightly.

"We better get to class, then." He walked ahead, leaving me behind with a smile on my face. I slowly followed after him.

* * *

After class, it was lunch time. I sat outside with the rest of the first-years in the basketball club, until a girl walked up to us. She had beautiful, soft long brown hair, and kind auburn eyes that shined kindness.

"Uhm...Kouki-kun..." She muttered, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Hearing my name so familiarly gave me a pang of sadness to the heart. This is Chie Sakurai. If you know who Ryou Sakurai is, you would probably know who she is.

Ryou attends Touou, while Chie attends Seirin, strangely enough. I joined the basketball club mainly because of her. I liked her.

I flashed her a bright smile. "What is it?" I asked as calmly as possible. I needed to restrain myself from begging her to go out with me. She was definitely a beauty, from her hair to her eyes, to her...figure.

The eyes of the other first-years were on me, and I couldn't help but tense up a little.

"C-Can we..."

"OI! KOUKI!"

Everyone around me flinched or jumped a little, (except Kuroko, who just blinked) as our attention was brought to a certain brunette. I stared at him with disbelief, especially seeing who was following him.

"K-Kouta...A-A-Aka...ka...sh-shi..." I stuttered to bring Akashi's name out of my mouth, trembling a little. Wait no, I was trembling _a lot._

"Akashi-kun..." I turned to Kuroko, who muttered his former captain's name. The red-head with heterochromatic eyes glanced over to Kuroko, using an uninterested gaze. Or was it...eyes of betrayal? Speaking of which...Kuroko declined something Akashi brought up yesterday...right?

I swallowed, feeling a little jittery while Kouta walked over to my table. _G-Go away!_ I couldn't get those words out of my mouth as he loomed over me with a creepy smile.

Chie was completely forgotten in the back, gaping at Kouta, who was surprisingly tall, considering had a brother who was just a small number of one hundred-seventy centimeters.

"Hello little brother!" He cooed, jumping over the table just to hug me. A yelp came from Kagami and Fukuda, who were sitting next to me. A surprised expression from Kawahara, Kuroko, Chie, and Akashi came this way too.

"Kouta! Get off!" I managed to yell, trying to push him off. Shockingly, he actually obeyed, letting go of me obediently. I huffed, crossing my arms. "What are you doing here!?" I shouted, a tiny bit surprised that I didn't stutter. Today was full of surprises. Let's just wait for the fifth one.

"Well, I was going to drop Akashi off at the train station, but then I walked here instead. Luckily, Akashi is a kind person to not be bothered by it." Kouta chuckled, scratching the back of his head bashfully.

Kind? _Akashi?_ I never thought I would ever hear those words in the same sentence before. At his comment, I spun my head over to look at Akashi, who was staring at me while talking to Kuroko. A shiver was sent up my spine, causing me to flinch and cower away.

"Y-Yes!? I mean, d-do you n-need something!? Wait no, you didn't c-call me, uhm, n-never mind!" I started to spit out incoherent words after that, panicking.

* * *

_Ah...? So Akashi can make my little brother act like...that?_ Kouta silently studied his little brother, darting his eyes from the red-head to Kouki back and forth, back and forth. Akashi was right about to become irritating to him. At second though, he already was. Kouta grit his teeth, clicking his tongue in annoyance._ I shouldn't have helped him._ It was easy to tell that Akashi was intrigued by Kouki, which pissed Kouta off a little.

He caught a certain blue-head's orbs, making the older man 'smile'. _Need something, brat?_ He asked in his head. Apparently, telepathy worked, because Kuroko grimaced before looking away quickly.

* * *

Akashi chuckled, which gained the attention from Kuroko, while Fukuda, Kawahara, and Kagami tried to calm Furihata down.

"What's so funny?" Kuroko asked, staring at Akashi with curiosity reflecting in his eyes. Akashi smiled, looking down at his former teammate.

"He's actually pretty interesting. This..._Furihata Kouki_."

* * *

Once everyone was done conversing, the bell rang, telling Chie that she had to talk to me another time. I was a bit saddened, but I was also relieved that Kouta and Akashi were gone.

Class went by quickly, and finally, it was time for after school activities. The basketball team wasn't meeting up today, since the Winter Cup had just finished and everyone had to rest. Well, that's what Aida Riko, our coach, had told us. I'm not really sure if Hyuuga Junpei or Kiyoshi Teppei actually listened though.

I sighed, dragging my feet towards the library. That was where I practically 'worked'. With Kuroko, that is. As I walked into the library, I spotted the blue-haired boy standing on a ladder while reaching for a book. I smiled, walking closer to him.

"Hey Kuroko." I greeted with a grin. Kuroko glanced down at me without a word, but something in his gaze looked like amusement. After a confusing pause, well it was to me, Kuroko muttered a few words that I couldn't hear. I tilted my head, still smiling. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

Kuroko smiled wider, turning to face me after he stepped down. "I said, 'You have a nice smile'."

My face became warm as he said that. "U-Uh...th-thanks..." I muttered, looking away bashfully.

* * *

Kuroko stood upon the ladder, trying to reach a book labelled, 'Untold'. It was meant for Furihata, since he seemed to like fantasy. Kuroko heard the door of the library open and close, but he didn't look back.

"Hey Kuroko." The said boy heard the voice, and moved his eyes to look at the brunette. He held a large grin, which amused Kuroko a little, especially after hearing what Akashi had told him.

Unconsciously, after a few seconds, the blue-haired male muttered, "Furihata-kun, I can see why Akashi is interested in you." After saying that, Kuroko had a look of embarrassment on his face, but hid it with his usual emotionless expression.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Kuroko had to fight the urge to release a sigh of relief, so he just smiled more.

"I said, 'You have a nice smile'." He muttered, stepping down. That statement wasn't exactly a lie. He did think of that. Furihata really did have a nice smile. Kuroko noticed the brunette's pale face turn red as he looked away._ Cute._ He thought, walking towards another bookshelf. _I'll give Furihata-kun 'Untold' later._

* * *

After the little conversations that came up from time to time, between Kuroko and myself, it was time to go home.

"I'll lock up, you can go home first, Kuroko." I called out, turning around to face him with a smile. The shorter boy nodded, with the tiniest of smiles as he walked out of there after placing a book on an empty cart. I stared at the book for a while, until I walked over to examine it.

When I got there, the title became clear and it caught my attention because it read, 'Untold'. A smile appeared on my face as I put the book back on the shelf.

"Silly Kuroko, I already read that book." Even so, it made me really happy. At least I think he did that on purpose. Ha-ha, whatever.

I locked the library and walked out of school. When I got out, no one was in sight. Kuroko must be really fast. Or he's just using his misdirection again... I spin head around quickly, just in case Kuroko was somewhere, but when I found no sign of movement, I sighed and continued to walk towards the gate. It was eerily quiet...

I narrowed my eyes, staring at the gate like it did something to me. It was too quiet. I turned around and right at that moment, I heard something that startled me, almost to death.

"Kouki-kun!"

I shrieked, stumbling backwards a bit. My face became bright red when I saw a young girl in front of me, staring at me with confused eyes. "Kouki-kun?" She repeated.

"Yah...I thought y-you were someone else...Sakurai-chan..."

Chie giggled, walking up to me. I was facing the school, seeing the doors open. I guess Chie was still in school as I got out.

"Who?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in an adorable way. I struggled to fine the right words to tell her that I thought she was my older brother, but no matter what I would have said, it probably would be offensive to her.

"Ah...n-never mind..." I muttered, dismissing the matter with the wave of a hand. She smiled, laughing kindheartedly, which made my heart skip a beat and my face become flushed.

"A-Anyways...w-would you like to...y-you know...go...out...sometime...?" She asked shyly. I nearly fell from just standing there. Did I hear correctly? Was Chie Sakurai asking me out? Asking the plain, uninteresting Furihata Kouki out?

"E-eh...? What? Uhm...ehh..." I flushed, not knowing what I should answer. I opened my mouth to answer. "I..."

* * *

Akashi waited at a gate of a certain school. _Reo and Kotarou should be getting out of school at this time..._ He thought. He didn't go to school today. He stayed over at that 'Furihata Kouki's' house with his mother and brother._ His brother seemed a bit too clingy..._ It kind of irritated him, but it wasn't his place to be bothered.

He found himself staying at Tokyo after all, just after seeing Furihata Kouki and Kuroko Tetsuya. He waited there at the time he thought they would be out, and he was right. Everyone walked out of school, not even bothering with a glance over to him.

That wasn't the thing that made him annoyed. It was the fact that neither Kuroko nor Furihata came out. He waited for another thirty minutes, deciding to go home, but once he decided that, he felt a tap to his shoulder.

Akashi turned around, and with no emotion whatsoever, he loomed over Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought you were at the train station, going to Rakuzan."

The red-head merely glared. "I wanted to stop by and greet my former teammate." He explained blandly. "And maybe try to reconsider his answer."

Kuroko grew silent because of that, which gained a chuckle from Akashi. "I also wanted to learn more about Furihata Kouki. Test him to see if he was an interesting person or if my instincts were wrong, which they never are."

Kuroko stared at the ground for a while, before looking back up with an expression that took Akashi aback a bit. The shorter boy stared at Akashi with a determined expression, just like how he would look like playing a basketball game with _Seirin_.

"If you hurt any of my teammates, I won't forgive you."

Akashi's surprised look turned into an expression of mischievousness. "Ah... Tetsuya, you really changed since our years at Teiko." He mused.

Their conversation ended like that. Kuroko turned away and started to walk in the direction of his apartment.

Akashi sighed, leaning against the wall that was next to the gate, making him invisible to the people in the school or walking out of school.

After about fifteen minutes, he could hear the light noise of a door open and close, which made him a bit tense.

A few seconds felt like a few hours until a voice was heard.

"Kouki-kun!"

Akashi flinched. Kouki...? His breath hitched as he glared at the cement ground.

"Yah...I thought y-you were someone else...Sakurai-chan..."

_Sakurai...as in that apologetic mushroom in Touou?_ The red-head turned his head to try and steal a glance at the two. This...'Sakurai' had a feminine voice, though. The scene had Furihata's back towards Akashi's view and Sakurai's face looking up at Furihata with bashfulness.

_Hm...since when did Sakurai Ryou have a younger sister...?_ Since he was thinking, it seems that he had missed a little bit of their conversation.

"A-Anyways...w-would you like to...y-you know...go...out...sometime...?"

Akashi froze. He was intruding on something, wasn't he? But they didn't know he was there, so it was...fine...? No, it still wasn't okay. Akashi had the _instinct_ to take a step forward and walk away, never to meet Furihata ever again, but he didn't _want_ to. He_ wanted_ to stay, but his instinct told him to go to be respectful.

Once in a while, you have to resist your instincts, _right?_

"E-eh...? What? Uhm...ehh..."

_What's your answer, Kouki?_

"I..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, Kouki, a lot of people must like you. Haha, first Kiyoshi, then Kuroko, now Chie. Then Akashi! Chie and Kouki are like...the stutter twins. Ahaha. Oh and, Kouki is Chie's senpai. So technically, Kouki had a crush on his kouhai. It's not weird.

I usually reread everything I write, but this time I got lazy, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.


	3. His Choice

I've been trying to find time to write this, but it's becoming hard to. Kouta, whom is -now- one of my OCs, will not interfere with Akashi's and Furihata's relationship as long as Kouki is honest that he likes it. So...that's a head start on things.

**Warning:** Akashi's Point of View, OOCness, Bad Writing, Yaoi / BoyxBoy / BL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Furihata looked over to the gate, shaking slightly. Just after answering, he heard a phone go off. "I-Is someone there...?" He asked, taking a few steps back to stand next to Chie. The two exchanged worried glances, before Furihata mustered up enough courage to go over there.

If someone had heard their conversation, he would be so embarrassed. Furihata slowly stepped over to the gate to look at whoever was there. His eyes widened as he stared at the reason for the phone going off.

"Akashi..." He was truly surprised he hadn't stuttered, and Akashi looked like he was equally surprised. "What...are you doing here? D-Did you hear!?"

Akashi turned back to the screen of his phone. "Nope." He said, continuing to play on his phone. He was just sitting on the ground, with an arm propped up on his leg as he proceeded to go on his phone.

Furihata took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he could trust the red-head, but he let it slide. It's not like he was going to tell anyone at Seirin...

"W-Wait! Why are you here!? Aren't you supposed to be at Rakuzan?!"

Chie ran over, and stared at Akashi with fright and surprise. "A-Akashi Seijuurou...?" She questioned. He must be really popular...

The said boy smirked, giving her a nod.

* * *

_"I..."_

_What's your answer, Kouki?_

_"I-I...I..."_

_I sighed. It seems like he's having trouble to reply to such a simple question. Yes or no?_

_"I-It's fine if...you...r-reject me..."_

_Oh God, they both stutter. This is becoming so annoying. Why am I even here in the first place? I took a step forward to go away, even though I wanted to be there. There was too much stuttering to handle._

_"I'll go out with you!"_

_I stopped. What? He accepted... That shouldn't be a big surprise. He couldn't get a date even if it was for his life._

_"Wha-!? R-really!? Hehe, I'm so happy...!"_

_I was about to sigh, but my phone just had to go off. I felt my heart beat quicker as I backed up against the wall, trying to shut my phone off. Why now of all times!? Nonetheless, it was a call from my father. If I were to not answer, he would definitely make sure I don't see the light of day again!_

_"Eh? What was that?"_

_My breath hitched, just as I managed to finally shut off my phone. Now I'm dead either way._

_"I-Is someone there...?"_

* * *

That conversation irked me, but I didn't show it. I heard steps coming my way, so I sat down onto the ground and started to play on my phone. Well, 'play' on my phone. At the corner of my eye, I saw brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Akashi..." He muttered. I looked over at him with a blank expression, though inside, I was a bit surprised he didn't stutter out my name like he used to. "What...are you doing here? D-Did you hear!?"

I paused for a split-second, and then turned my head back to my phone casually. "Nope." It would be easy to tell it was a lie since I was sitting there, but luckily, Kouki was really oblivious.

Kouki seemed a bit unsure at first, but then said, "W-Wait! Why are you here!? Aren't you supposed to be at Rakuzan?!"

My mouth opened, but just as I was about to answer, a small figure came running over. It was that...Chie Sakurai girl. "A-Akashi Seijuurou...?" I wanted to laugh. It seems I'm popular even over at Tokyo. I smirked instead, catching Kouki's glance.

That was about the right moment to stand up. I did as my instincts told me and dusted off any unwanted dust or dirt. It wasn't like me to sit on the bare ground, but I guess I panicked. Wait...I panicked...?

This time, I sighed with exasperation, catching the two flinch at just the same time. Maybe they were perfect for each other after all...

It was quiet for a moment, so I decided to answer Kouki's question.

"Why do you need to know?"

Kouki looked a bit frightened as he took a step back, grabbing Chie's arm with him. I glared at the two before turning around and walking away. I hate being questioned.

* * *

"That was...strange..." Furihata muttered, staring at where Akashi used to be. Chie nodded.

"It was."

For a moment, they bathed in silence, before it became awkward and Furihata had to excuse himself. Just as the departed from each other, he felt this tingling feeling. He was just asked out by Chie Sakurai! It was...amazing to say the least.

He happily smiled to himself, silently skipping across the pavement. It was going to be a good day! Besides that meeting with Akashi. That was plain disturbing and creepy.

* * *

Kuroko sat on the edge of his bed as he got home. He lived with his mother, but half the time, she was out working or shopping. Normal mother stuff. The blue-haired boy sighed, laying down onto his back.

It was boring, so he grabbed his phone and started to go through his contacts. Speaking of which, he hadn't gotten Furihata's cell phone number yet. Does the brunette even have a phone? Wait, he saw Furihata and Kagami exchanged phone numbers before, but he never bothered with asking him.

In the end, Kuroko ended up calling Kagami. "Hello? Kagami-kun?"

[ Ah, Kuroko. What do you need? ]

Kuroko paused. Kagami seemed awfully happy. He cleared his throat quietly before continuing. "Well, I wanted to ask if you had Furihata-kun's phone number."

[ ... Yeah. Why? ]

"First, why did you hesitate?"

[ ... I don't know. ]

"You hesitated again."

[ You know what, do you want his phone number or not!? ]

Kuroko chuckled. "Yes, I want his phone number." He answered, holding a tiny smile on his face.

[ Okay, well it's xxx - xxx - xxxx. Got it? ]

The shorter boy nodded, even though Kagami wouldn't have been able to tell. Though, maybe he could.

[ Wait, is Furihata okay? He ran off yesterday. What happened? ]

"He's fine. I'm not sure what happened, but I know it has something to do with Akashi-kun."

[ Akashi? As in that red-haired midget? ]

"You have red hair too, Kagami-kun."

[ Wha...ugh...gah... Bye! ]

Kuroko opened his mouth to say something, but the dial tone came to his ear before he could. A sigh escaped his lips as he collapsed back onto the bed. He should try calling Furihata and surprise him.

He started to dial the number, whilst lying on his pale blue bed. He put the phone next to his ear, and waited until someone on the other end picked up. Just as it stopped dialing, he was going to say something, but alas, he was interrupted with a quick and sharp voice.

[ Who are you and what do you want? ]

For a second, he couldn't recognize Furihata's voice. He raised a brow. Was that the right number? Did Kagami trick him? Then it hit him. He knew exactly who this was. "Do you answer every call like that?" He asked. "If so, I think you need some help."

[ Tsk. Your that blue kid that was at Kouki's table, weren't you? ]

Yes, Furihata Kouta needs some help. Kuroko was slightly angered to the fact that he was called, 'blue kid' and because of the tone in Kouta's voice. "Yes. Can I speak to my teammate?" He said sternly, trying not to raise his voice at the guy.

[ Kouki's busy, if you don't mind. ]

"What did you do to him?"

[ What!? Why would you assume I did something to him!? ]

"..."

[ Don't stay quiet and answer! ]

Kuroko took the phone and put it at a good distance away from his ear. Boy, can Kouta yell loud. It's annoying. "Well, you just seem like someone who would do something bad, considering that death-glare you gave to me during lunch." He answered, feeling the need to hang up.

Silence came from the other end, so he had to continue talking. "Can you at least tell me what Furihata-kun's doing right now?" He could hear a sigh from the other end of the phone.

[ He's taking a shower. ]

"Okay, I'll just call later."

[ Then I'll be right here to keep watch on Kouki's pho- ]

[ What are you doing!? Kouta! Get out! ]

Heh...seems like Furihata-kun is back. A smile grew on Kuroko's face. Just in time too. If he didn't come sooner, the blue-haired boy would have hung up.

[ Hey, Kouki, c-calm down! Hey! ]

[ NO! Get out! ]

The sound of soft hitting came to sound. Maybe Furihata-kun is throwing pillows at his older brother. Kuroko's smile grew wider. This is fun.

After a long moment of silence, he heard a sigh, then some moving with the phone.

[ Hello? Who is this? ]

"Ah, Furihata-kun-"

[ I'm sorry about Kouta. ]

Kuroko chuckled. "It's fine. I would have hung up before he could say another sentence, anyways."

[ O...kay? Anyways, how did you get my number, Kuroko? ]

"Kagami-kun gave it to me."

[ Makes sense. ]

"Doesn't it...?"

[ So...what do you want? ]

Kuroko smiled. "I just wanted to surprise you." There was silence on the other end, but he knew very well that Furihata was blushing. "Ha-ha, I'm just wondering. Did you, by any chance, meet Akashi-kun when we walked outside?" More silence. Kuroko sighed. "If you're not ready to talk now, I'll wait until you're ready."

[ ...Okay... ]

His voice was quiet and soft, just before the dial tone was heard. Kuroko smiled, placing his phone on the nightstand. _Akashi-kun, what did you do this time?_

* * *

At the mentioning of Akashi, Furihata blushed, covering his mouth so he didn't let out any sort of embarrassing noise. Akashi might as well have over-heard his and Chie's little 'confession conversation'. All he was able to do was squeak out a quiet, "...Okay..." after Kuroko spoke.

He couldn't help it. He was going to scream, so he hung up. Furihata laid down onto his bed, letting out a 'manly' scream. When Kouta heard this, he ran in, busting the door open with his foot.

"What's wrong!?" He screamed, his dark brown eyes darting from corner to corner. Furihata looked up at his older brother and sighed.

"N-Nothing..." He muttered, stuttering just the slightest. Kouta marched up to Furihata and grabbed his collar, glaring into his eyes.

"What did that blue kid say to you!?" He screamed, focusing intently.

_Eh? Blue...kid? Does he mean Kuroko...?_ Furihata raised a brow, cracking into a smile. He wanted tro laugh, but fougth the urge. "H-He didn't say anything... I just remembered something...embarrassing..." He said, scooting back onto his bed frame.

Kouta didn't seem convinced, but he sighed, letting it slide as he walked away hesitantly.

Furihata took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind of embarrassing thoughts. Wait...so does this mean...I'm dating Chie? And Akashi knows it! I wanna die, I wanna die, I wanna die.

The brunette groaned, falling onto his back with his eyes shut. _Akashi might threaten to hurt Chie...! Wait...why would he bother with me? Haha...yeah...I'm just...freaking out... Everything is going to be fine..._

I closed my eyes, hanging my head low. Surely enough, once I got home, my father started scolding me.

"Where were you?!" He screamed. No words escaped my lips while I stood there, closing my eyes. My father was a harsh man, resorting to violence most of the time. I was used to it, so it didn't bother me as much. After all, I might have been stronger than him myself.

He sighed, turning away with annoyance and disappointment written all over his face. "Whatever." He muttered. "Just...go to your room."

My head was still bowed as my father walked away, his footsteps echoing throughout the large mansion. Once I couldn't hear any life form moving anymore, I started to walk down the hallways and to my large, master bedroom.

Even though all of that had happened, I couldn't pry my attention away from one little detail-or, person I should say. This Furihata Kouki was piquing my interest. He's plain and doesn't stand out, not even a little bit, yet he has my full, undivided attention.

I sighed for the umpteenth time today. His family was sure kind to let me in. When Kouki saw me, instead of saying, "What the heck!? Akashi, get out!", he said nothing at all except mumble some incoherent words.

The time passed by, and I just noticed that I was laying on top of my bed. Maybe my mind was too preoccupied that I didn't notice... I turned onto my side and closed my eyes, not bothering with the lights or my formal wear.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know, late update, but seriously, I stopped writing for a LONG period of time. I'm sorry, 'kay? It's just...I noticed some people actually taking their time to read it, so I just had to finish the third chapter. I sorry if there are mistakes or if it seems rushed. I don't have a...checking thing or whatever. Beta thing. Ugh, whatever. My writing might seem a bit different at the end. I changed my writing style just a bit, after all.

And I'm so sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others!  
Also, there might be some sentences that aren't italicized, when they're supposed to be. I just copied and pasted this from Wattpad. My account is 'Mirai_Arakaki'.


End file.
